Hilo Rojo
by Sr. Gato Oscuro
Summary: Recreación de la historia "Mi pasado oculto". La vida no siempre es como uno quiere o eso pensaba Mikan Yukihira. Tras conocer a un joven de ojos color carmesí su vida dará un cambio. Tendrá que tomar decisiones que la llevarán cada vez más a la locura mientras intenta descubrir el secreto que oculta Natsume Hyuuga.


_Historia recreada de "Mi pasado oculto"._

 **Mi pasado oculto: capítulo 1**

Hola, ¿como debería comenzar a contar esta historia? primero debería presentarme. Me llamo Mikan Yukihira, actualmente tengo 15 años de edad. En esta historia los "felices por siempre" no existen, siempre me gustaron de niña las historias de princesas... sin embargo se podría decir que en la vida real terminé siendo la villana. Todo pasa por un motivo, el mio tiene nombre y apellido. Primero que nada tendré que comenzar a contar en el momento en el que le conocí ¡Y no me refiero a un príncipe azul!. Era jueves por la tarde, el otoño ya había entrado y el frío ya se podía sentir. Mi clase este año estaba a cargo de los decorativo para la fiesta de halloween y ese era el motivo por el que nos encontrábamos todo reunidos en el salón en el que celebraría. El profesor Narumi siempre fue respetados por los alumnos (en especial las alumnas) su carisma y apariencia lo hacia diferente a los demás profesores. El se encontraba al frente de una enorme pizarra mientras esperaba a que todos los alumnos llegaran y tomaran asiento en el suelo finalmente después de pedir silencio, habló.

-Como ya todos saben, tendremos que decorar este salón para el sábado 31 de octubre- Dijo con voz energética y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- Para ello harán grupos de ah cinco... y no, no se moleste señorita Sumire, yo seré quien les asigne los equipos- Tras decir eso, toda la clase comenzó a protestar incluida Hotaru Imai (Mi mejor amiga de infancia).

-¡No es justo!- Gritó Sumire y Luna a la misma vez.

-Yo no quiero formar equipo con niños estúpidos, es una perdida de tiempo- Dijo Hotaru.

-Hey niños, silencio...- Intentaba acallar el profesor casi sin éxito. Yo en lo personal me quedé callada, quería estar con Hotaru no lo niego pero sabía que era inútil discutir, este profesor se destaca por ser terco y muy firme a su decisiones. Tras haber perdido como diez minutos de clase, todos terminaron por rendirse.

-En el grupo 1: estará Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru, Kokoroyomi y Yuu Tobita- Dijo Narumi leyendo una lista que tenía en sus manos- Ustedes estarán a cargo de decorar la entrada de Gakuen Alice- Pueden ir yendo, el profesor Misaki estará ahí para explicarle sus actividades- Todos en silencio observamos como salían rápidamente del salón y noté que Hotaru me miró... sabía que aunque no lo admitiera ella quería estar conmigo.

La verdad es que somos las mejores amigas desde la infancia, pero no tenemos mucho en común cuando se trata de apariencia y personalidad. Ella tiene el cabello corto y de un violeta oscuro al igual que sus ojos, es muy linda, astuta y fría también... que yo sea considerada su "amiga" ya es bastante extraño para todos a los que la conocen. Aun así ella en el fondo es una buena persona. Yo en cambio soy castaña y mis ojos son de color ámbar, mi personalidad es ¿indefinida? si esa es la palabra correcta... la vida no ah sido tan buena conmigo. Sin embargo todavía no hablaré de eso. Ella y yo nos conocimos cuando aun vivíamos fuera de la academia, en un pueblo a las afuera de Tokyo, no nos llevábamos tan bien en el comienzo, es más, nos odiábamos. Con el tiempo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, estoy completamente segura de que haberla conocido fue parte de nuestro destino, sino nunca habría llegado Gakuen Alice.

-En el segundo grupo estarán: Mikan, Luna, Nobara, Natsume y Ruka- Retiro lo dicho, se que era estúpido protestar... pero Luna, Luna Koizumi era sin duda una de las pocas personas a las que detestaba, solo con tener que verla me bastaba, convivir con ella sería insoportable... -Ustedes estar...

-¡Profesor!- lo interrumpí- ¿Podría cambiarme de grupo?, es que con el mío no me siento cómoda...-

-No, ya está decidido. Tienen que aprender a convivir entre ustedes, por eso los seleccione de esta manera. Créeme será lo mejor- Dijo dándole fin a ese tema, de todas formas sabía más que nadie que no me escucharía... pero el que no arriesga no gana. -Como iba diciendo ustedes estarán a cargo de decorar los pasillos. Pueden ir yendo, el profesor Rei lo está esperando- Sonreí por mis adentro, por lo menos con Rei no será tan malo

Me levanté rápidamente y sin mirar a los demás e escuchar sus murmullos salí del salón. Ahora que me acordaba, Natsume y Ruka estaban en mi grupo ¿no?. Eso significaba peligro, todas las chicas en esta academia estaban tras ellos... bueno, de todas formas no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Al salir del salón bajamos por unas largas escaleras y llegamos al pasillo principal. Ahí contra una pared se encontraba Rei. Su presencia daba más miedo que la del profesor Jino (es el profesor que está en el ranking de los más odiados de Gakuen Alice). Me voltee y vi que Nobara estaba casi a mi lado, excepto los otros tres que iban más a tras.

-Llegan tarde- Dijo Rei con frialdad

-R-recién nos dijeron que teníamos que venir- respondió con voz temblorosa Nobara. La observé de cerca, era bastante linda... solo que ella desafortunadamente no era alguien muy querida por todos

-Como el director quiere que aprendan a hacer cosas por su propia cuenta, exigió que no podían usar sus alices para decorar los pasillos- Dijo ignorando el comentario anterior. -Así que Nobara y Luna irán a la clase 2-A a buscar los preparativos que están realizando. Mikan y Natsume, ustedes vayan a buscar una escalera. Ruka tu vendrás conmigo.

-¿De donde se supone que sacaremos una escalera?- pregunté algo irritada. Quería usar los alice para terminar todo de una vez...

-arreglen sen como puedan, no deben esperar a que los demás les encuentre todas las soluciones- Fue lo único que dijo antes de terminar la conversación. Si no lo conociera, no me habría dado cuenta que debajo de esa "apariencia falsa" había un toque de burla en su voz.

Sin más que decir seguí a Natsume por el pasillo en busca de esa dichosa escalera. Observé su espalda, su cabello era negro y sabía que sus ojos eran de un color carmesí... la verdad no se nada de el, de hecho nadie lo sabe. Es como el típico alumno misterioso que aparecen en los cuentos, solo que este es más raro de lo normal. Antes de poder darme cuenta el había parado rápidamente, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me choqué contra el.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- preguntó con una voz un tanto grave y fría al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta para observar mi rostro.

-Porque ¿hay que buscar la escalera?- Dije dudando torpemente, debí haber dicho algo más ingenioso, lo admito.

-Si pensaras un poco te darías cuenta de que es más fácil conseguirlo si buscamos por separado. Además no es como si quisiera tener tu presencia a mi lado-

-Eso debería decir yo- dije intentando sonar aburrida mientras observaba por la ventana sin opción, es que sentía como si me estuviera analizando o intentando buscar mis secretos... maldigo al profesor Narumi. Para mi sorpresa, Natsume sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo. Se dice que Natume Hyuuga tuvo un pasado complicado, hay muchos rumores sobre ello... sin embargo lo cierto es que el odia este lugar, a los profesores y a los alumnos mismos a excepción de su mejor amigo: Ruka Nogi... me imagino que no debe de ser fácil tener el alice de fuego.

-Un consejo: no deberías acercarte a mi- Dijo sujetando mi rostro para obligar a verlo, quedé en una especie de shock... ¿por qué razón me lo decía? después de unos segundos eternos en donde nos mirábamos fijamente, me aparté de el bruscamente.

-¿A qué viene todo eso?, ¡no quiero estar cerca tuyo!- grité.

-Entonces vete por otro lado- Fue lo último que dijo y se fue por donde iba, rumbo al bosque. Me quedé mirándolo por tres segundos sin ningún motivo, hasta que decidí ir por el lado contrario.

Esa fue la primera conversación que tuve con el, no fue muy agradable ni muy larga. Sin embargo, por algo se empieza. En ese entonces yo no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que mi vida cambiaría a causa de ese chico de ojos color carmesí. De los terribles secretos que escondía... aun sigo segura de que en ese entonces nadie conocía como era el realmente.


End file.
